


And still I persist

by Lalelilolu



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bilingual, Melancholy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: And I wait and I waitAnd I baitbut still nothing bites.English/German poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	And still I persist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and now found it again in the heaps of my documents. 
> 
> It's a bit melancholic but I had a lot of fun writing it!

And I wait and I wait

And I bait

but still nothing bites.

And still I persist.

Und ich warte und warte

und immer alleine

will denn keiner bei mir sein?

And still I persist. 

And I reach out and I try,

Try to be the social guy.

Find someone new

The contact breaks .

Und ich bleibe.

Radio silence

no one answers 

Doomed to sit and watch;

alone

on the bleachers

Und dann geht es in die zweite Runde,

das Salz rieselt in die Wunde.

Und es brennt und es passiert nochmal.

Immer nur zweite Wahl.

And still I persist.

I wish I was one of the cool kids,

Because the cool kids they seem to fit in.

But what if you don’t even fit in

with the misfits?

Aber ich bleibe.

Masks covering faces,

Heart racing.

Threw in a joke.

no recognition.

But I stay.

Und dann und dann, 

ja was dann?

Was fangen wir mi’m Leben an?

The second try wasn’t successful

This socialising is getting really stressful

Why even trying?

Und dann: man nicht mehr gebraucht,

wird einem stimmlos zugehaucht.

Nicht mal für dich entschieden,

einfach alleine zurückgeblieben.

And still I persist?

Finding a new passion,

funneling that aggression.

Distraction.

Opium of the people.

The people? I.

Third time is the charm

Can third be first?

Who cares about the right order.

The world is already in disorder.

And still, I persist.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is welcome ♥


End file.
